Metal Gear Solid 3 equipment
This article is a list of equipment that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Active Sonar The Active Sonar works much like the sonar systems on a submarine by using sound waves to detect enemy positions. The sound waves bounce off the enemy, and the sound data is converted into visual data. In Metal Gear Solid 3, the sound of the Sonar can give the player's position away, and requires battery power to operate. Anti-Personnel Sensor The AP Sensor uses heartbeats to detect enemy positions in relation to the user. The closer the enemy is, the more frequent the beeps it will emit. The sensor does not give a precise location so the user will have to discover the exact position of the enemy manually. Due to the lack of Soliton Radar in Metal Gear Solid 3, the AP Sensor is arguably more useful than in previous games. Binoculars In Metal Gear Solid 3, the binoculars are filled with nitrogen gas to prevent the lens from fogging up. It can be used to great effect to scout out a route to take, and to gain an idea of enemy patrol paths, all of which can be done from a safe distance. However, since they have no thermal imaging, the player will have to switch to the thermal goggles to scout out traps. Bug Juice Used as a bug and leech repellant. Cardboard Box A Cardboard Box A can be used to hide from enemies while remaining stationary. Wearing it inside the trucks in Groznyj Grad will allow transportation to the building's East Wing. Calling Sigint while wearing any of the boxes will result in a humorous conversation Cardboard Box B Cardboard Box C Camera The Camera has appeared in every Metal Gear game thus far. Its usefulness in normal gameplay is limited, and is only used for taking photographs for the player's entertainment. It is acquired after completing the game once (no special requirements). Cigar Although the cigar might seem like a worthless item, it does come in handy for areas with low level lighting, specifically the cave after the Ocelot fight, if the player has not acquired the night vision goggles. It will slowly deplete the Life Gauge while in use, so caution is recommended. If used outdoors in the dark, such as outside Graniny Gorki at night, it will also draw attention from enemy soldiers. Calling The Boss, Para-Medic, or Sigint by radio, with the cigar equipped, will result in some humorous conversations with Naked Snake. Croc Cap The Croc Cap can be used to ward off dogs (as told by an enemy soldier when interrogated ) and is found during Operation Snake Eater. The player must acquire it when climbing across a tightrope that is connected to some trees over a swamp (after meeting up with EVA and defeating the Ocelot Unit), and eventually reaching a rock with the Crop Cap on it. Fake Death Pill The Fake Death Pill contains potassium cyanide, which is often taken by uncercover CIA agents if captured, to commit suicide and avoid giving up vital information. In Metal Gear Solid 3, it can be used to great effect for fooling bosses (apart from The Boss) and can also be used as a quick get away method should the player be detected. Be sure to take the Revival Pill as staying in a state of "false death" for too long will kill the player. The player should keep an eye on the Game Over screen, as the words "Snake Is Dead" slowly change to "Time Paradox," should if they stay in false death too long. Key A This key opens the door in the Warehouse the player passes through to get to the research labs to see Granin. He gives you the key. Key B This key opens the locked door in the mountains right below the ruins. The player simply has to go to the top of the mountains to get this key from EVA. Key C This key opens the Engineering Room to the Shagohod. The player gets this key from EVA under the waterfall. Life Medicine Life Medicine can be used to restore a small amount of life (similar to rations in previous Metal Gear games, and Medical kits in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Mine Detector A device which can be used to spot Claymore mines. When equipped, it will make beeping noises when the player approaches claymores (at the cost of battery power). Monkey Mask The player must beat all seven stages of Snake vs. Monkey to obtain this mask. With it, the dogs will not attack them. Motion Detector Night Vision Goggles Night vision goggles work by amplifying low light to produce an image. They work well in dark areas such as the cave after the battle with Ocelot. However, if not acquired, the player can use alternative items, such as the cigar, torch, or thermal goggles, though the previous two will draw attention from enemies. Unlike the thermal goggles, they cannot detect traps, camouflaged enemies, animals, or plants. Stun grenades will also burn into the NVGs for a few seconds. Revival Pill The revival pill is placed in a hollowed out tooth. Snake can use this after taking the Fake Death Pill to reawaken from a state of "false death." If the player makes it all the way to The Sorrow's body during the boss battle with him, the Revival Pill can be taken after Snake is "killed," and the Spirit camo will be acquired. Thermal Goggles Thermal goggles work by detecting heat signatures. However, in Metal Gear Solid 3, they can also be used to detect, mines, hidden food, and traps, despite the latter producing no discernable heat. Although designed for dark areas, they will work just as well in bright areas. The only major downside is that the player will have trouble seeing the terrain, so they may use them on-and-off every now and again. They also rely on battery power to operate. The thermal goggles are vital against bosses such as The Fear, and The End, who both use camouflage. Also make sure that a stun grenade doesn't explode while using the thermal goggles as the image will burn into the screen for a few seconds (the time it takes depends on how far away the grenade explosion is from the player). The thermal goggles' appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3 was possibly inspired by the film Predator, which was also set in a jungle environment, and featured the titular antagonist utilizing thermal imaging technology. Category:Lists Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Category:Equipment by game